


Safe and Sound

by RomanRuler



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Nightmares, Post-Volume 5 (RWBY), Romance, another fluffy Bumbleby piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanRuler/pseuds/RomanRuler
Summary: Even months after the Fall of Beacon, Blake still sometimes has nightmares. Luckily, she also has an amazing girlfriend who can scare them away.





	Safe and Sound

Some nights, Blake is so exhausted from the day that she can’t wait to jump into bed and get some well deserved rest. Other nights, she’s terrified of even closing her eyes, afraid that she’ll wake up in a nightmare and can do nothing but see it to completion. Unfortunately, this is one of those nights for Blake. 

At first, everything is so vivid that she doesn’t even realize she’s in a dream. Blake finds herself lying down on the floor of the mess hall in Beacon Academy, on the same night that Cinder and the White Fang attacked. The castle walls and pillars are all destroyed or half standing, and despite her rather good eyesight, a ring of smoke prevents Blake from seeing beyond a few feet ahead of her. Explosions punctuated with the occasional sound of someone screaming echo out from the darkness. 

Blake places her palms on the stone floor and attempts to get up, but can’t. It’s as if she’s been cemented down and no matter how hard she pushes, she just can’t get up. Grimm monsters or White Fang members could attack her at any moment, and Blake isn’t going to be able to fight for long if she can’t even stand up on her own two feet! She reaches back for the hilt of her sword, but feels nothing but air when she closes her hand. The small pistol Blake uses is similarly missing, and now not only is she unable to get up, but she’s also defenseless while her friends fight off hordes of monsters and foes alike. 

“ _ Blake!” _ a voice yells out from the darkness. Unlike the other shouts in the distance, she can clearly make this one out as Yang. But it sounds like it’s coming from everywhere, and Blake swivels her head around, trying to figure out where her girlfriend is. 

“ _ Blake!” _ Yang calls out again.  _ “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” _

This time, she emerges from the cloud of smoke between two destroyed pillars ahead of Blake. She watches Yang smile and run towards her, but it’s almost like she’s doing it in slow motion. 

Again, she desperately tries to get up off the floor to meet Yang halfway, but her body is adamant on staying put. But Blake’s a little less worried about being immobile now. The fact that her girlfriend is here is enough to make everything a little less terrifying. 

That is, until she sees a shadowy monster creeping up behind Yang. 

At first, it’s just a cloud of smoke that breaks away the gray, inky void and trails behind her. But it soon forms into a thin pillar and takes shape — first a pair of legs, then a torso, chest, arms, and then finally a head until it resembles a human. 

Now that the silhouette is formed into a rough shape, Blake sees that it’s not walking behind Yang, it’s  _ running _ . While it has no eyes in it’s cloudy head, she can tell that it’s ignoring her and focusing entirely on her girlfriend, almost stalking her. 

Blake opens her mouth to warn Yang, but nothing comes out. Her eyes grow in fear and she tries again, but just like before, the only sounds in the room are Yang’s feet hitting the floor and the background noise of the battle going on around them. 

She forms fists with her hands and pounds them on the floor, trying to get Yang to look behind her. There’s a clear look of worry on Blake’s face but she doesn’t seem to notice, and only a few more feet stand between them. 

The closer Yang gets to her, the more detailed the mysterious figure becomes and Blake watches as it morphs into defined shapes. Like before, it begins from the bottom up, revealing a pair of black shoes with red trim on the bottom, followed by a pair of pitch black pants. It’s hands are wearing the same colored gloves bearing a blood red insignia on them that looks like the one the White Fang uses. A red shirt underneath a long black coat appears next, with an ornate red and white pattern pattern decorating the top left of it. 

Panic sets into Blake as she watches the figure in horror. She doesn’t need to see its face to know who it is, but that doesn’t stop it from forming. 

The silhouette’s head forms last and the top half of its face is covered by a white mask decorated with red spots. It has spiky, flaming red hair, and the pair of horns on its head tells Blake that the figure isn’t a human like she thought earlier. It’s a faunus. It’s Adam. 

As if everything wasn’t already playing out in slow motion, the world around Blake becomes even slower. Yang’s running slows down to barely a walk and even the ring of smoke around the mess hall stops flowing back and forth and begins to settle in the air. 

Adam notices Blake watching him, and a chill runs down her spine as he pauses and turns his attention away from Yang and towards her instead. Even though his mask is covering his face, she somehow knows he’s staring directly at her. 

“ _ I will destroy everything you love.” _ His voice booms over the chaos happening in the background. “ _ Starting with her!” _

Suddenly, Adam’s sword materializes in his hand and he resumes charging towards Yang. Only he’s quicker than before, somehow gaining speed with each step he takes. At the rate he’s going, he’ll catch up to her in a matter of seconds, and then... 

Blake makes another attempt to get up off the floor, stomps her feet and reaches again for her missing weapons — anything to get Yang’s attention or save her before Adam reaches her. 

By now, Blake can tell that this is a nightmare, and all she wants to do is wake up. She wants to hug the real Yang, to feel safe in her arms instead of being terrified and helpless on the floor in Beacon Academy. 

Her eyes sting from a combination of crying and the ring of smoke growing closer as Yang approaches her with Adam in tow. He’s less than a foot away from her, and grips his sword tighter before lining it up with her lower back. His lips turn upwards into a cruel, twisted smile and thrusts upwards.

“No! Please don’t hurt her…” Blake murmurs in her sleep. “Yang…”

Opening her eyes, it takes her a few seconds to figure out why everything is sideways. She’s still lying down, but now it’s on her side in the bedroom she shares with Ruby, Weiss and Yang instead of on the floor in Beacon’s mess hall. Faint traces of moonlight shines through the two windows in the room and Blake can see Weiss sleeping in her bunk across from her in the dim light. The alarm clock near her bed projects 3:53 AM in neon blue, revealing that she’s only been asleep for a few hours. 

Everything seems normal, until her bed begins creaking loudly and she feels someone creep up behind her.

Her body instantly freezes up. Blake knows for a fact that there was no one else in her bed when she went to sleep, and she can feel the same panic from before setting in again. Was she having  _ another _ nightmare?

“No, no, no…” Blake pleads aloud. She can’t bear to go through another nightmare where Yang or one of her friends gets hurt, and she doesn’t want to look behind her in fear that it’ll be Adam. 

A hand suddenly rests on her hip and she feels a kiss on the back of her head. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” She hears Yang say softly behind her. “I’m right here.”

Blake musters up what courage she can and rolls over on her left side, brushing away the hand on her hip in the process. But instead of seeing Adam or some other horror, next to her in the bed is Yang, her hair a little messier than usual, and a small, but concerned smile on her face. 

“Yang!” Blake tries to keep her voice low so that Ruby and Weiss don’t wake up, but it’s hard to contain her relief. 

She buries her head in the crook of Yang’s neck and their legs tangle together as Blake tries to be as physically close to her as possible. An arm is now wrapped around her lower back, and Blake feels Yang gently caress her head with her other hand. It isn’t until she can hear her own breath against her girlfriend’s neck that Blake realizes how heavily she’s breathing. Normally, she would never let anyone see her this vulnerable. But Yang is just about the only exception, and also one of the only people who can make Blake feel safe when she’s this afraid and shaken. 

A few minutes go by as the two of them cuddle on Blake’s bed, with Yang planting a kiss in the space between her ears every so often as her breathing slowly becomes steadier. 

“Not that I’m complaining or anything,” Blake whispers once she’s confident enough that her voice won’t crack. “But why were you next to me?”

“Don’t worry, I don’t creepily stalk you when you’re sleeping.” Yang replies, and Blake can feel her chest rumble as she chuckles. 

“But I heard you moving around and groaning in your sleep,” she continues. “And I think I would be put on the ‘Bad Girlfriend’ list if I didn’t at least make sure you were alright.”

She would have thought it impossible a few minutes ago, but Blake lets out a small laugh and lifts her head up to kiss Yang’s cheek. 

“Well lucky for you, you’re still on the ‘Good Girlfriend’ list” she says, nestling her head against Yang’s neck again.  

Actually, she would put Yang on the ‘Best Girlfriend I Can Ever Ask For’ list, but that would’ve been corny to say out loud. Plus, the name could use some work.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Yang asks, and Blake can hear the cautious, but caring tone in her voice. 

She gives a nod in response. 

“Adam?”

Another nod. 

“I was back at Beacon, on the night the school was attacked,” Blake says, and if not for Yang holding her, she would have already begun panicking as everything floods back into her memory. It may have been just a nightmare, but it did a great job of reminding Blake of her fears. 

“I was on the floor, and you were running up to me, but then Adam was behind you, too. I tried to warn you but I couldn’t speak or even move, and then Adam’s sword came out of nowhere and then…” 

Blake’s voice shakes as she retells her nightmare. She doesn’t want to say what happens at the end, and luckily she doesn’t have to, as Yang interrupts her. 

“It’s alright, Blake. I’m here now.” She lowers her voice at the sound of Weiss shuffling around in her bed. “And I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“I don’t suppose that offer is good starting now?”

“Mmm, I guess so.” Yang teases. “But only because I’m already comfortable and I don’t wanna get up.”

Blake smiles and the two of them share her pillow as they lean back. It’s a little more cramped on the bed than usual, but she doesn’t mind. Being so close to Yang makes her feel safe, and as she snuggles closer to her, Blake can faintly pick up on the scent of Yang’s lemon scented shampoo. 

She can’t help but smile as she watches Yang scoots closer to her, their faces only a few inches apart. Even in the dark Blake can make out her features, from her lavender eyes to the lips she loves to kiss so much, and is reminded of how beautiful her girlfriend is.

“Just wake me up if you have another nightmare, okay?” Yang says and rests her hand reassuringly on Blake’s hip. “I promise I won’t be  _ too _ grumpy.”

Blake rolls her eyes but the smile on her face persists. “My hero.”

She leans forward slightly and kisses the tip of her nose before resting her head next to Blake’s again. 

“Good night, Blake.” Yang says with a sleepy yawn, closing her eyes. 

She’s thankful that Yang can’t see her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. 

“Good night, Yang.”

Blake already knows that in the morning Weiss will tease them and tell Yang and her to get a room, while Ruby will squeal about how cute they are together. But she can handle some teasing if it means to cuddle with Yang  _ and _ getting a good night’s sleep, too. 

This time Blake has no problem falling asleep, and there’s not a single fear of nightmares in her mind as she closes her eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Since I did a fluffy night time piece from Yang's perspective, I only thought it fair to do one from Blake's! I absolutely love these two together, and I'm already writing another story up with them that's equal parts sweet as it is smut ;)   
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
